The growth of unstructured data can create a widening understanding gap within enterprises across all industries. Unstructured data may grow more rapidly than structured data, which can create additional issues for enterprises because unstructured data can be human-generated, pervasive, fluid, and imprecise. Some difficulties in deriving critical, actionable information from big data can be exemplified in recent financial scandals, where although indications of problematic behavior were within the archived human communications data of the financial industry, surrounding mountains of innocuous communications prevented timely action to address the growing risks. Similar difficulties can be faced by the intelligence community, where thousands of reports are received daily, but a limited ability to make meaningful connections between disparate sources of information may prevent timely responses to evolving situations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure are presented herein.